Metropolis General Hospital (SV)
Metropolis General Hospital (also known as Metropolis General or Met Gen) is the main hospital located in Metropolis. Known Staff * Emil Hamilton - Emil is a head doctor at Met Gen while mixing this with his work with Oliver's team of heroes. * Dr. Bernard Chisholm - Dr. Chisholm was an attending doctor at Met Gen. He died of a heart attack when he was surprised by Kandorians stealing corpses. * Dr. Coats - Dr. Coats treated an infected Tess Mercer after she was infected by a zombie virus. It later emerged that Coats himself had designed and released the virus, acting as a rogue member of Zod's Kandorian army. * Toni - Toni is a nurse who works in the A&E department at Metropolis General. Former Staff * Helen Bryce - Helen used to work at Metropolis General before moving to Smallville. She was a first-year medical student assigned to sober up Lex Luthor. * Davis Bloome - Davis was an EMT for Metropolis General and an on call paramedic. Known Patients Although most of the characters get injured in Metropolis, they rarely seem to be treated at Metropolis General on screen. Despite this, there have been treatments made. * Lana Lang was treated in 2006 after hitting Cyborg with her car and with his dense body, she sustained minor injuries. * Chloe Sullivan was treated in 2005 for a rare strain of rabies after she was bitten by a vampiric Lana after she moved to Met U but she was given the antidote and subsequently cured. Again in late 2008, she began experiencing memory loss due to Brainiac removing all of her memories and so she was taken by fiancé Jimmy to get an MRI scan, but the machine broke and she ran out to find Davis Bloome. Because of the fight between Icicle II and Star-Spangled Kid, Chloe was treated for frostbite in 2010. * Lex Luthor was treated before he moved to Smallville for drunkenness and was treated by his future wife Helen Bryce, who was a first year medical student. * 'Tess Mercer ' was born there in 1978. The exact date was Sunday, November 12, 1978. Later, when Metropolis was plagued by a zombie virus she was treated by Emil Hamilton to better understand the virus. She was cured by Clark Kent's blood. When she and Chloe Sullivan were being tracked by Checkmate they had to escape Watchtower and go to Met Gen to get a tracking chip out of her body by killing her. Chloe Sullivan later resurrected her. * She was treated there when she had half her face burned by Major Zod. She couldn't handle her injuries and she died at 3:33pm. She was eventually resurrected by Granny Goodness in Cadmus Labs. Season Two Lex Luthor and Helen Bryce reunited at the Smallville Medical Center. When she hinted that they had met before, Lex did not remembered their first meeting. Season Three Sarah Conroy was being treated at Metropolis General for her coma, before her family moved to Smallville. Season Five Chloe Sullivan almost died from a rare strain of rabies after being bitten by an infected Lana Lang but was provided an antidote by Lex Luthor. When Lana Lang was driving through Metropolis while looking for a cup of coffee, she hit Victor Stone with her car. Victor took her to Metropolis General to recover from her injuries, before making a quick exit after being followed by LuthorCorp. Season Eight When a bus exploded outside the Daily Planet, staff from Metropolis General were on the scene helping people with their injuries. One of the EMT's on the scene was Davis Bloome, who cared for Plastique with the help of Chloe Sullivan. Bette was later taken to Metropolis General where Davis offered her a place in a home he knows. Bette refused so Chloe offered to let her stay with her. Later when Lois and Clark entered the hospital to obtain a copy of Tommy Walker's obituary, Clark stood guard outside the records room with some flowers when Davis was passing. They introduced themselves, and Davis inadvertently revealed that Chloe is engaged. When Oliver was poisoned with an unknown poison, Davis went to the hospital to get adrenaline and a medical kit sufficient to cater for him after he previously cared for him. While there, he met with Clark who found him and told him that Oliver cannot be treated by hospital but Davis told Clark that Oliver's date who was poisoned was given adrenaline and was instantly fine. Moments later, she went into a fit and flat-lined. Davis and Clark headed back to the Isis Foundation to watch Oliver. Many of the victims of the Ace of Clubs attack went to Metropolis General. Davis Bloome also went there to wash blood off of his body and also took a blood sample of himself when he believed he was the serial killer. When Faora tracked Davis down to Met Gen, she approached him and told him of his true origins and stabbed him with a broken hospital bed rail telling him that what kills him makes him stronger. He then awoke hours later and attempted to stab himself only for the blade to shatter. When Chloe began experiencing memory loss problems due to her Brainiac infection, Jimmy took her to Met Gen to get an MRI scan. With Brainiac getting stronger within Chloe, the MRI machine broke due to Brainiac's presence before she left and found Davis at his ambulance outside Met Gen telling him she doesn't know who to trust except him. Jimmy Olsen and Lana Lang were both taken to Met Gen after the attack by Doomsday at Chloe and Jimmy's wedding. Lois saw Clark and Lana having a tender moment before Lois told Clark that she is going with Jimmy to Star City until Chloe returns who had been taken by Doomsday. John Jones was shot while on duty and was taken to Met Gen. Because he is Martian, he had unique physiology. Oliver Queen brought in his own specialist doctor to help, Emil Hamilton. He took over Jones' recovery so that other medical staff would not know he was an alien. When Jones came round, he, Clark and Oliver had a discussion about how they should work together instead of as individuals so they can help more people as a team. After an explosion at LuthorCorp, Oliver was injured and was taken to Metropolis General. While there, he flirted with the nurses and told Clark and Lana that Lex planted the bomb and that maybe Toyman is working with him. Toyman came to Oliver's room to try and kill him again but Oliver overcome Winslow and handcuffed him to his bed and left to kill Lex. A nurse then came in and released Winslow. Davis Bloome is in the stock room taking multiple disorder pills when nurse Toni comes in and asks him what he is doing. He says he replacing the pills and introduces himself and Toni leaves. When time was altered, Davis again was in the stock room taking the pills when Toni again came in, but this time told him that a patient was looking for him. Linda Lake wanted Davis to unleash Doomsday to break her out of her chains otherwise she would tell Chloe his secret. Davis then began to transform before he killed Linda and then stopped transforming, before quickly leaving and dropping the pills in a bin. After Jimmy was transferred to Met Gen from Star City, he witnessed a man murdered by Davis. While snooping in Davis' ambulance, he was caught by Davis himself who injects him, knocking him out. He woke up in the hospital again, but when he saw Chloe get murdered by a monster, it is revealed that he was hallucinating as Chloe appeared alive and well. When he was released, Jimmy left Chloe at the hospital after accusing her of never believing him, saying it was a mistake to marry her. Season Nine After being missing for three weeks, Lois reappeared in a Metropolis monorail and was taken to the hospital along with the other accident victims. She and Chloe were briefly reunited, but when Chloe went to get her aspirin, Lois went to meet the Blur. When Metallo was admitted to the hospital, Dr. Emil Hamilton realized that his heart had been removed and the kryptonite matrix was the only thing keeping him alive. Corben displaced super strength when he threw both an orderly and Emil across the room and left. Lois and Clark went to the hospital after finding out Tess had been admitted only to confront a zombie-Tess. Clark had Emil talk to Dr. Coats who revealed it was an air-borne virus. After being shot by a mysterious archer, Lois was taken to the hospital. There she met Zod who gave her a small charm. Chloe was taken to the hospital to be treated for frostbite after the fight between Icicle II and Star-Spangled Kid. Clark met Pemberton's protégé, Stargirl who mistook his concern for an interview. When Clark found Sandman dead, Emil examined his body and reported to Chloe that he was murdered by a metahuman. Clark and Chloe went to the hospital's psych ward where they found Doctor Fate who teleported Clark away, leaving Chloe alone. After Dr. Fate and Martian Manhunter were attacked by Icicle, Dr. Fate was killed. Emil had John transferred to a private room in the hospital. Category:Locations Category:Smallville Locations Category:Metropolis Locations